Duchess Productions Random Comic Frenzy 1
Duchess Productions' random video of Comic Frenzy. Transcript: * (Video Frenzy Intro) * (Static Wave) * Frollo: Do you want to see something strange and mystical? * Ash Ketchum: NO! GET OUTTA HERE WITH THAT WATCH! LAY OFF THE POOR BEAVERS, WILL YA?! SHEEEESH! YOU'RE A CREEP! GO AWAY! WE WERE HAVING A GOOD TIME UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP, JEEPERS! UUUUUUUUGH! GO HAVE SOME COFFEE, WITH CREAM, OR SOMETHING! BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING: THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE. * LeFou: Hmph. Touchy. * (Static Wave) * Littlefoot: Roar! What you doin', Mr. Squiddly? * Squiddly Diddly: Hello, Littlefoot. I'm filling my water with volcanicity. * Littlefoot: Eh? * Squiddly Diddly: Rain filters down my handsome volcano rocks to create a wild mineral water that grabs life by the conkers and hydrates you 'till you shout, "C'mon, world, I'll have you for breakfast!" Try some. * (Littlefoot Drinks): Yeah, I do feel hydrated. C'mon, world, I'm Littlefoot the Longneck, and I'll have you for breakfast! (Roars) * (Timon Screams) * (Squiddly Blows his Top) * Narrator: Volcano filtered so it's full of volcanicity. * Squiddly Diddly (off-screen): Yes. * (Static Wave) * Aladdin: Give it up, Jafar! We're obviously too much for you to handle! * Jafar: You! You're a fool to challenge me! I am all-powerful. * Aladdin: Some all-powerful. You can't even get rid of the lowly street rat. * Jafar: A problem I mean to rectify right now. * Jasmine (off-screen): Aladdin! * (Aladdin Groans and Turns Blue) * (Genie Pops Up) * Jafar: What? * Genie (Dubbed as Mina): Peek-a-boo. * (Static Wave) * Danny: Hey, Artemis, what we gonna do? * Artemis: I dunno. Whatcha wanna do? * Tom: I've got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle. They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swingin' scene, all right. * Danny: Oh, come off it! Things are right dead all over. * Tom: You mean you wish they were. Eh? Eh? * (Tom, Danny, and Artemis Laugh) * Dongwa: Very funny. * Danny: Okay. So what we gonna do? * Artemis: I dunno. Whatcha wanna do? * Danny: Look, Artemis, first I say, "What we gonna do"? Then you say, "I dunno. Whaddya wanna do?" Then I say "What we gonna do?", you say, "Whaddya wanna do?" What we gonna do, wha-- Let's do something! * Artemis: Okay. Whatcha wanna do? * Danny: Blimey. There you go again. The same notes again. * Tom: I've got it! This time I've really got it. * Danny: So you've got it. So what we gonna do? * (Static Wave) * Rei's Grandpa: Mr. Genie? * Genie: I am extraordinary busy, sir. * Rei's Grandpa: I just wanted to ask about the chocolate. The lifetime supply of chocolate for Ash. When does he get it? * Genie: He doesn't. * Rei's Grandpa: Why not? * Genie: Because he broke the rules. * Rei's Grandpa: What rules? We didn't see any rules, did we, Ash? * Genie: Wrong, sir, wrong! Under Section 37 B of the contract signed by him it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if--and you can read it for yourself in this photostatic copy: "I, the undersigned, shall forfeit all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained, et cetera, et cetera... fax mentis incendium gloria culpum, et cetera, et cetera... memo bis punitor delicatum!" It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks. You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized, so you get nothing! You lose! Good day, sir! * Buford: Don't ever make Phineas angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry. * (Static Wave) * Duchess: You know when it happens. It was so wonderful for Thomas and me. * Stella: Yada, yada, yada. * Judy Hopps: Yeah, Duchess, we've heard it a hundred times. But, Perdy, I don't think this guy was really your type anyway. * (Duchess, Olivia, Judy, and Stella Overlap Talk) * Perdita: No, I didn't mean that, guys. * Olivia Flaversham: As you wish, Perdy. You might never meet your Prince Charming if you don't try a Little or take a chance. One day if your Prince Charming DOES come along, I hope you don't send him packing. * (Duchess Nods) * Perdita: Yes, maybe you're right. * (Static Wave) * (Usagi and Rei Giggle) * Max: Hello, women. Which one of you 2 gorillas wants to be my girlfriend? * Usagi Tsukino: You're too skinny. * (Usagi and Rei Giggle) * Max: Too skinny?! I'll show them who's skinny. Ben Ten's of School of Gettin' Beefy. You've been pitched? * Dr. Drakken: Can't you tell? * (Max is Stunned) * Dr. Drakken: My sumo food will make you big and fat. Look what it does to these 3rd Grade girls. * Max: I will be the biggest boy the girls ever saw. (Burps) * (Dr. Drakken Laughing) * (Max Falls) * Max: Uncle Piles' Atomic Miracle Bulking Powder. * Emmy: Whatcha doin', big brother? * Max: I am about to get bulky, Emmy. "Just Add Milk!" * Emmy: Can I help you get bulky? * Max: I don't need no help from no girl. I need milk. Okay, Mr. Milk. Come to Papa. Where's the milk? * Usagi's Voice: You're too skinny. (Echoes) * Max: We're out of milk! * (Emmy Blushes) * (Got Cow Sign Appears) * Dr. Drakken: Got Cow? * (Static Wave) * (Squiddly Drinks) * Littlefoot: Squiddly, you still filling your water with volcanicity? * Squiddly Diddly: And making it tasty for the ladies. * Littlefoot: Squiddly, so suave. * Squiddly Diddly: Well, my birds do like a twist with their water. * Littlefoot: Your birds? You can't say that. * Squiddly Diddly: My birds. They like a fruit flavor when they're hydrating. Look! Birds! * (Littlefoot Looks Up) * Squiddly Diddly: Tasty Volvic. * Kessie: This water is delicious. * Squiddly Diddly: I'm the daddy now! * Narrator: Volcano filtered so it's full of volcanicity. * Squiddly Diddly (off-screen): Yes. * (Static Wave) * Aladdin: Hungry. Need food. * Ami Mizuno: Oh, Aladdin. You haven't done a thing all day. * Aladdin: I'm too weak to work, Ami. I haven't eaten since breakfast. * Ami Mizuno: Ohh. * Shaggy Rogers: This lunch is gonna be just perfect for you, Aladdin. It's my lazy boy, no-chew stew. * (Static Wave) * Alvin Seville: You know, it's no wonder you don't have any friends. * Ash Ketchum: Wow. Only a true friend would be so crudely honest. * Alvin Seville: Okay, look. Only because I'm lost, you can come. * (Ash Whoops) * Alvin Seville: Ah, t-t-t-t-- On one condition. You keep the jabbering to a minimum. * Ash Ketchum: You got it. No jabbering. Man, you will not regret this. * Alvin Seville: Too late. * Ash Ketchum: Now, that's what I'm talking about. Alvin an Ash, two stalwart friends off on a whirlwind big city adventure. * (Static Wave) * Danny: You're mocking me, aren't you? * Basil: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. DANNY, LOOK! AN ALIEN! * Danny: Where? * (Basil Laughs) * (Static Wave) * Daphne Blake: You know when it happens. It was so wonderful for Fred and me. * Velma Dinkley: Yada, yada, yada. * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Yeah, Daphne, we've heard it a hundred times. But, Serena, I don't think this guy was really your type anyway. * (Daphne, Emmy, Emily Elizabeth, and Velma Overlap Talk) * Serena: No, I didn't mean that, guys. * Emmy: As you wish, Serena. You might never meet your Prince Charming if you don't try a little or take a chance. One day if your Prince Charming DOES come along, I hope you don't send him packing. * (Daphne Nods) * Serena: Yes, maybe you're right. * (Static Wave) * Jasmine: Gotcha! Gotcha! * Emmy: Get a life, Jasmine. * Jasmine: Hey, I got a great one-- Wait a second. What do you mean? * Emmy: I can't explain. But maybe-- Maybe it's because I've fallen in love. * Jasmine: This is like your crush on Joey Lawrence, Emmy. * Emmy: He's an older man. He's handsome, kind. * Jasmine: Oh, it better not be Aladdin, or that cutie Fred Flintstone at the arcade, because I've already got dibs on both of them. * Emmy: Don't worry. It's not them. He's way cooler. * Jasmine: Who is it? * Emmy: I mentioned that he was an older man. It's Tzekal Kan. * (Jasmine Screams in Disgust) * Emmy: Jasmine, what in the world are you getting so wigged out about? I know he's a lot older than I am, but when you're in love, nothing else matters. * Jasmine: Emmy, listen, stay away from that guy. Just forget him. * Emmy: Jasmine, you're just jealous. (Harrumphs) * (Static Wave) * Ash Ketchum: Honey? * Rei Hino: What? * Ash Ketchum: Where is my super suit? * Rei Hino: What? * Ash Ketchum: Where... is... my... super... suit? * Rei Hino: I, uh, put it away. * Ash Ketchum: Where? * Rei Hino: Why do you need to know? * Ash Ketchum: I need it! * Rei Hino: Uh-uh! Don't you think about runnin' out to doin' no darin' do. We've been plannin' this dinner for 2 months! * Ash Ketchum: The public is in danger. * Rei Hino: My evening's in danger. * Ash Ketchum: You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good. * Rei Hino: Greater good? I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are EVER gonna get! Clips From: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Pokemon (1997) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Squiddly Diddly (1965) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Aristocats (1970) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Dragon Tales (1999) *Kim Possible (2002) *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *Aladdin (1994) *Pokemon 3: The Movie (2000) *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) *Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994)